


【维勇】Doggy Style

by jessline0324



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 00:52:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessline0324/pseuds/jessline0324
Summary: *三Ｏ鷗合作角色出沒，包含我自己設定的部分*R-18（哇靠）我已經不知道這玩意的誕生該怪在我的頭上還是松蘿的頭上了。對又是我倆發神經。請給我們一副雙人手銬。





	【维勇】Doggy Style

有帕恰勇出沒的R-18，我誠心建議好好考慮一下再決定要不要看。真的。

\-----------------------------------------------------

维克托睡着了。  
他之所以非常确定自己睡着了，是因为他知道自己在作梦。  
维克托之所以百分之百确定自己在作梦，是因为他掌心底下那隻呜噎着扭动个没完的小动物；毛茸茸的小肚肚，小巧的四肢，头上轻轻颤抖的两片垂耳，柔软无害的小屁股小尾巴，和勇利的脸。他的手掌像个尺寸太小的牢笼，刚刚好笼罩在这小动物身上，掌心被小动物的肚皮蹭着，中途还碰到一些小巧的突起，让小动物挣扎得更厉害了。  
维克托趴在家裡床上，勃起的阴茎被他自己压得不太舒服，枕头上躺着一隻长得跟新婚老公有九分像的毛绒绒小动物，手还压着人家不让起来，逼得小动物不停挣扎，肚子上的六个乳头一直蹭到他的掌心。  
「呜…」巴掌大的小动物一口咬上维克托的手指，露出牙齿凶巴巴地威吓，整张脸都皱起来了，和勇利生气时的模样倒是有几分神似。

他们在逛街的时候无意间看到这一系列小玩偶。  
那是日本一间专门出产各种可爱吉祥物的公司提出的合作企画，为了宣传即将在日本举办的大型赛事，多位知名的花式滑冰选手与那间公司的知名吉祥物交织出的cross over新角色设定，消息甫出便烧坏了不少粉丝的钱包。所有有合作的选手都收到了一隻他们形象角色的布偶，披集非常兴奋，因为他不只有官方出产的可O铃仓鼠角色布偶，还有许多粉丝将他和勇利的形象角色画在一起的二次创作，他快乐地鼓励粉丝将「#PoChaYuuri＆Chochit」的标籤打在作品上，过了几天甚至将和粉丝赠送的同人布偶自拍的好几百张照片通通上传，差点把勇利的手机震坏。  
勇利的「吉祥物搭挡」是一隻名为帕恰的白色小胖狗，出生在软绵绵城，因为喜欢花所以喜欢春天，喜欢冰淇淋所以喜欢夏天，用两隻后腿走路所以经常跌倒，最好的朋友是一隻叫Choppi的小老鼠（披集对于自己和勇利即使成为吉祥物依旧坚贞的友谊感动不已。）勇利的形象角色非常可怕，除了维克托一拆开厂商赠送的纸箱就凝重地再去网购了二十隻之外，设计师将帕恰圆呼呼的身形保留下来，换上帽T和勇利的脸，在戴上一顶毛茸茸的狗耳朵帽子，下空的模样和尾尖带点黑的小尾巴让维克托根本忍不住，把所有印了帕恰勇的周边都买了一轮。  
勇利没空阻止他，因为勇利正忙着购买所有维克托形象角色的周边，玩偶除了厂商送的那一隻，他还买了抱抱用的、睡觉用的、观赏用的、推广用的，还有收藏用的。维克托的吉祥物搭挡是一支擅长变成布丁形状的黄金猎犬，最喜欢出门玩玩和吃布丁，头上的褐色贝蕾帽是他最中意的造型。而且屁股上还有被特别强调一定要有的＊记号。穿着『伴我身边～不要离开』考斯腾的两头身维克托带着黄金猎犬的褐色贝蕾帽，头顶长出一对黄金猎犬的淡色犬耳，裤子屁股的部分还被绣上了银色的＊记号。  
儘管家裡已经有了这麽多相关的周边，维克托和勇利在圣彼得堡的街上看见正式开始贩售的活动商品时，还是忍不住要走进商店裡逛逛。

被帕恰勇包围的维克托当天晚上就做了春梦。  
他把活过来的帕恰勇利牢牢掌握在手心裡，一边勃起一边搓揉着帕恰勇利软软腹部上小小的乳头。  
和他们床头和布丁维相亲相爱的玩偶一样大的帕恰勇利用力咬着维克托的手指，用力到没办法忍住口水，湿漉漉地沾湿了维克托的指尖，而且他一点也不疼，就像被马卡钦含着般的力道，试图让自己看起来穷凶恶极的帕恰勇利扭着小屁股，丁点大的小尾巴不悦地啪搭啪搭上下挥动，努力挣扎却还是被困在人类的掌心之下。帕恰勇利看维克托一点反应也没有，鬆开嘴裡那块一直被他大力啃咬的部位，男人纤长的手指被咬出两个鲜红的小小齿印，帕恰勇利被那个鲜明的皮肤颜色对比吓了一大跳，有些紧张地盯着伤口看了好一会，看看维克托，毅然决然地舔起伤口。  
帕恰勇利舔了几下，紧张地抬头看维克托的反应，看到维克托用另一隻手遮着脸，好像还是很痛的样子，发出几声狗狗的呜噎声，脸颊贴上刚才还咬着的手指，轻轻蹭了几下。  
维克托要受不了了，他鸡鸡很痛。

他在梦裡没有馀力搞清楚这一切是怎麽发生的，等维克托注意到的时候，刚才被他好好搓揉了一通的帕恰勇利正趴伏在他腹部，那个距离俄罗斯大老鹰有点近的地方；维克托正用一个非常舒服的姿势半靠在背后的枕头堆上，一直没消停的阴茎还维持着勃起的状态，要是他移动姿势或是帕恰勇利一个站不稳、都有可能直接趴倒在他家小老弟身上。帕恰勇利屁股上和肚皮上的毛乱糟糟的，像是被谁好好疼爱过了的模样（对，大概是我，维克托自豪地想）浏海下小小的豆豆眼眨巴着，看起来有些疲惫的模样。维克托想伸手去揉揉帕恰勇利的脑袋，不料上半身一挺，本来趴得好好的帕恰一路往后滑，最后一屁股撞上一柱擎天的俄罗斯大老鹰，吓得维克托和帕恰都是一抖。帕恰想站起来，走回刚才那个舒服的位置，不然到眼前这个俊帅人类的颈窝去趴着也好，但是狗狗不擅长用后腿走路，他想找个地方扶，小小的肉掌一伸，就按在维克托小兄弟的头顶正中央。顶端湿湿黏黏的，还有点滑，帕恰勇利按着那个施力点努力要站起来，小小的腿一颤一颤，尾巴像支沾了墨的小毛笔，紧张地一颤一颤，最后还是没站稳、脚下一滑往前扑倒，两隻小肉球还抓着维克托的小老弟，就这麽结结实实的替维克托噜了一发。  
维克托盯着那个白嫩的小屁屁和挑逗人心的小尾巴，伸手把帕恰勇利扶起来，还绅士地扶着帕恰勇利的手爪回到刚刚扶着的位置。

「维克托！！」  
有人在他耳边大喊，维克托吓得在床上一跳，整个人快速地从被窝裡坐起，却被谁又压了回去；这个人没有别人，只能是他新婚燕尔的丈夫，亲亲老公胜生勇利。醒来的那个瞬间，维克托想起昨天的梦境简直尴尬得不行，对自己老公发春还情有可原，对隻长得像老公的小狗狗发春就有些莫名其妙了；更尤其维克托不只搓了人家奶，还让人家给帮噜了一把，虽然梦境在高潮的前一刻被打断（没有，他没有觉得可惜）维克托仍旧觉得自己精神外遇了一回，被勇利叫起床的时候心情複杂，不知道要怎麽面对被抛弃在他春梦之外的春意当事人。维克托歉意满满，他想道歉，而勇利异常大声地喊他起床或许就是因为发现他在梦裡不只外遇，还外遇到一隻小狗狗身上，维克托开口正要说话，句子和词语直接被扑过来的勇利在半空中掐断。  
勇利着急地摸遍他全身，一路从结实的小腹捏向紧緻的屁股，维克托正想摆个姿势让老公欣赏一下他健美的身材，就被勇利二话不说像煎鱼一般粗暴地翻面，这边捏捏那边抓抓，甚至掰开两瓣屁股，不知道在确认什麽。  
「太好了，」勇利宛若星辰的眼裡溢满了庆幸的泪水和倦意，看着维克托的屁股开心地说，「屁眼还在，还能生小狗狗！」  
然后啪搭一声，倒在维克托的屁屁上，又睡着了。

维克托瞄了一眼时钟。  
凌晨四点。  
「…勇利！快起床！什麽小狗狗！？我跟你生的吗！？为什麽不是你生你屁眼也还在啊！勇利！醒醒！」  
维克托勐力摇晃着沉沉睡去的睡美人，床头柜上相亲相爱的布丁维和帕恰勇娃娃被他大力的震动给震倒，变成一个巧妙的背后式体位。  
Doggy Style.

 

END.

\-----------------------------------------------------

再見了我潔白如雪的大好人生，我再也回不去了。  
松蘿說好的配圖ㄋㄋㄋㄋㄋㄋ


End file.
